


Lumos

by CrucioAndCoffee



Series: RitaBella Rivalry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bella loves Alecto but hates Rita almost as much, Drabble, F/F, Hate Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrucioAndCoffee/pseuds/CrucioAndCoffee
Summary: Maybe if Bellatrix kissed her in the dark, she could not think about who she’s kissing.
Relationships: Alecto Carrow/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rita Skeeter
Series: RitaBella Rivalry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005381
Kudos: 4





	Lumos

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2018. What was I doing in 2018 omg. 
> 
> Though, I still don’t know what I’m doing.

She kissed her in the dark pretending it was Alecto Carrow. Bellatrix hoped she turn on the light and it would be Alecto. But when she mumbled ‘lumos’ it was still Rita.

Her lips stung with poisonous words she wished to utter, but they’d stick in her throat like tar. So she went back to kissing Rita and holding her tightly in her grip. 


End file.
